


The Taste of Heartbreak

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [21]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Episode: s08e15 The One With The Birthing Video, F/M, Food Issues, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Joey POV, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Pining, Possible eating disorder trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey can't enjoy food as he once did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "taste" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> A long time ago, I saw someone online mentioning that they thought Joey was about to say "I can't eat" to Ross in the conversation at the end of this episode since Joey says "I" but doesn't complete the thought. I decided that idea would make an interesting drabble for this prompt.
> 
> Please read the tags before you decide to read. This drabble shows Joey experiencing feelings very similar to clinical depression and contemplating using alcohol in an unhealthy way. His issues with food could be a potential trigger for those with eating disorders.

Joey can't enjoy food as he once did. _When was the last time he actually enjoyed a meal?_ Probably that steak and lobster dinner with Rachel. The red bagels Gunther prepared for Valentine's Day taste like cardboard in his mouth.

Joey could buy beer and try to get drunk enough to forget Rachel, but instead he drinks the expired orange juice she left. The bitter, revolting taste reminds him of his loss. He never imagined Rachel moving out, and that was before he fell in love with her.

These days, Joey can't eat. He's too busy starving for Rachel's affection.


End file.
